OneWord Stories
by CelestraMoon
Summary: Send in a word to receive a one-shot today! Read inside for more information!
1. Information

**One-Word Stories is a project I started after having re-occurring writer's block, hoping that this will help me be able to proceed with my other stories. Beforehand, it used to be a game between my friend and I to test our creativity, or at least pass the time if we were bored. **

**To summarize, One-Word Stories is where a reader will post a review containing one word, and from that word I'll create a short one-shot. The length of each one-shot will vary, depending on what I can come up with from that one word.**

**If you plan on participating in this, then there are some things you should know:**

**1)It can only be _one_ word (eg. Plant)**

**2)If it is a word that has a dash in between (eg. Highly-Marketable), or is two words but has one meaning (eg. tooth brush), then I will accept it.**

**3)It _cannot_ be a phrase (eg. Silence is golden)**

**4)It can be any word. The possibilities are endless.**

**5)If you want this story to be a pairing (canonxcanon, or canonxOC), then that is acceptable as well. Yaoi and Yuri pairings are acceptable as well. However, you will need to tell me this in your review just under your one word. **

**6)If you have a specific OC that you want then you will need to describe them as well. If you don't specify your OC, then I will just create a random one myself.**

**7)You must specify who your canon pairing is, or which canon character you want your OC with. If you don't, then I will most likely skip you because I got confused.**

**8)I will post your username at the beginning of the short story so that you will know it's yours. **

**9)There will most likely be a few One-Word Stories in each chapter depending on each one's length.**

**10) I'm keeping this rated T so there's not going to be anything really dirty, okay guys? Sorry, but I'm keeping it reasonably clean.**

**I'm not sure how long this will last, but as long as I keep getting people participating, then I'm sure that this can go on for quite a while. Whenever I'm too busy to keep up with it, or whatever reason I may have, I will post a notice up here that says why I will not post for a while. **

**I believe that's all of it. If I remember something else, then I'll make sure to let you guys know. So remember, if nobody really begins to participate with this, then it'll just crash and burn. **

**Send in your reviews now to receive your One-Word Story! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter for the One-Word Stories. Thank-you to those who sent in some reviews. I was actually kind of shocked that I got at least four. Well, I hope you guys enjoy your stories =)**

* * *

**Word: Kaboom**

**Pairing: FueryxOC**

**Username: Wrathlover**

Bright flashes covered the entire night sky, illuminating the dark world below with it's colourful bursts, and amazing bystanders with the star-shaped displays. The fireworks continued on, causing many to cheer in enjoyment. Small children threw their hands into the air, yelling out "kaboom" with each loud bang that echoed around them.

Among the groups of people, two young adults stood together. Above them, the noises and lights continued, while around them people cheered and hollered. The young couple were ignored, as well as the actions they were performing. Those two, however, would never forget about the innocent kiss that they both shared under those very fireworks.

**

* * *

**

**Word: Scars**

**Pairing: Royai **

**Username: Rei**

No one knew how far back that Colonel and First Lieutenant had known each other, or how deep the thoughts they had about each other were. Others couldn't see the emotions running deep caused by the memories that the two shared with each other. With those memories came the remembrance of the beginning of each scar that they had grown over the years. Whether those markings were physical, or emotional, they were there; they haunted them. Those memories brought pain in the remembrance. It brought regret, and guilt that they just couldn't wash away.

Though they both despised the torturous marks that the other had to bear, regretted giving or allowing the other to receive them, they couldn't fight the fact that those scars brought them together.

* * *

**Word: Eternity**

**Pairing: Not Specified**

**Username: RenofAmestris**

To live forever was secretly a form of torture Van Hoenheim had found out. Why would one wish to live for the rest of time when they would have to deal with watching all of their loved ones slowly die off? Why would one wish to see what was to come in person when the future may not be so bright? Why would one wish to live for eternity when you had to deal with the guilt of watching people die just so you could achieve immortal life?

* * *

**Word: Predict**

**Pairing: ScarxLust (First Anime)**

**Username: NebulaCoyote**

It wasn't right. That woman was his brother's; he wasn't supposed to feel the way he did whenever he spotted her among the crowd. He wasn't supposed to experience the racing heartbeat whenever his eyes locked with hers. It felt horrible, like he was betraying his own brother by feeling those things. Even at her death, he was devastated, and yet he couldn't help but feel relieved that that woman wouldn't plague him with those emotions anymore.

No one could predict that she would arise once more, and with that new life, those old emotions arose anew. The first moment he saw her, in that new form, as that new person, he couldn't stop the old well-known beat that his heart performed.

Nor could anyone predict that that haunting woman's heart would do the same.

**Well, that's all for now. As you can see, if you don't specify a pairing or anything, then I will just jot down whatever comes to mind. I did Hoenheim for the word Eternity because, well, I like Hoenheim, and I really wanna give that guy a hug.**

**By the way, does Lust have a heart in the first anime? ^^;;; For the life of me, I just couldn't remember, or at least don't know. If not, well... For that short fic, she does!**

**As you can also see, these one-shots are pretty short. There may be some that'll be pretty long, but otherwise the point is to keep it short and sweet. It's just a short scenario to form from that one word.**

**Review guys if you want your one-shot ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here you go, the second chapter of One-Word Stories. I would have updated earlier, but since it was the last week of school, my teachers loaded me with homework -_- Unamused Celestra is unamused. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy your one-shots! I did read it over a few times, but if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Word: Birthday **

**Pairing: Royai**

**Username: Rei**

Roy Mustang hated birthdays. Every other day of the year was perfectly fine, except that one fateful day that marked his birth. Each year, he wouldn't feel the joy about becoming older, wiser. All he felt was old, sore, tired, and each year those feelings got worse. Even then, as he woke up in his bed and realized with a sour face that that day was his birthday, he couldn't help but feel absolutely miserable.

There was a shift next to him on the bed, and then suddenly there was an arm draped over his chest. Riza Hawkeye cuddled closer to the source of warmth, smiling tiredly up at her partner. "Happy Birthday, Roy."

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all, Roy decided. Especially if he got to wake up to that every morning.

* * *

**Word: Cold**

**Pairing:AlphonsexAnyone**

**Username: Pumpkin2Face**

A shiver ran up Winry's spine, making her wrap her arms around her herself to try and provide some more warmth to her practically frozen body. The coldness up North wasn't agreeing with her too well, and walking through that and knee deep snow wasn't a very good combination.

Al looked down at the blonde girl walking beside him, tilting his metal head curiously, "Cold?"

With her teeth chattering, Winry nodded toward the younger yet much larger boy, too busy trying to rub the cold stiffness from her arms. Al watched this, silently wishing that he had his human body so he could provide her the warmth that she needed.

* * *

**Word: Cats**

**Pairing: AlxOC**

**Username: Smeakr**

The click of the lock sounded, and to Anna it nearly sounded like music to her ears. She entered her apartment quickly, sighing as she did so when her feet ached with each step, and her thighs burned with the movement. The day had been long and tiring, and she wasn't more pleased than to be home in quiet peace.

Something furry rubbed up against her leg, causing her to jump and stumble backwards. Her back thudded against a nearby wall, her wide eyes frantically looking for the culprit to make her jump like that. There, right where she used to be standing, sat a black cat, it's bright yellow eyes gazing at her curiously.

"Um...Welcome home...?" A voice squeaked from the hallway. Anna jerked her head in that direction, eyes narrowing upon the young man that stood there. Al smiled nervously back at her, clutching another feline in his arms while one more rubbed against his leg. "Surprise?"

"Seriously, what is with you and cats?" Anna asked her partner exasperatedly, shaking her head in an attempt to hide the small smile growing on her lips.

* * *

**Word: Storm **

**Pairing: EdWin**

**Username: Misty-Rose20**

Thunder crashed outside, and among the loud noise, a bright flash illuminated the bedroom. Not much could be seen with those few seconds of light, only objects that were littered among the room, casting haunting shadows across the floor with each ominous flash of light. However, if one would have looked closely, they have caught the sight of two figures sitting upon the bed. Strong arms were wrapped firmly around the girl's small shaking form, protecting her from the storm that raged outside.

* * *

**Word: Nina**

**Pairing: Not Specified**

**Username: RenofAmestris**

Why? That was the only question that ran through his mind, haunting his very subconscious until he was sure that that was the only word he knew anymore. He couldn't even feel any emotions now, too suppressed into a mind-numbing shock that left him feeling like an empty container. Even the rain pounding down on him didn't fully comprehend to his brain, as well as any sounds that went on around him. Everything was ignored, and he was left to that one word whirling around in his brain.

Why? Why Nina?

* * *

**Word: Bubbles**

**Pairing:EdWin**

**Username:Fullmetal Epicness**

Bubbles were interesting, Winry thought one day while sitting out on her porch. They were simple enough, merely being a little way to amuse children during dull Summer days. Still, she couldn't but think of how complex they actually were. They were this mysterious substance that she didn't know of, or how it was made. Not only that, but they were special because of the way they looked sometimes. When the sun hit them just right, it would appear that they were covered in a rainbow, and as soon as it had come, it would disappear. With all of it's simplicity and complexity, she couldn't help but love bubbles.

Another thought occurred to her then, and she realized that the odd spheres were much like a certain someone she knew. He seemed like a simple boy, when deep down there was a much more complex person inside of him. There were times when she thought she knew who he was, thought that she had finally figured him out. However, he always ended up surprising her, and making her realize that she'll truly never understand that odd blonde boy. Still, though, she couldn't help but love him.

* * *

**Word: Power**

**Pairing: OlivierxKimblee **

**Username: NebulaCoyote**

In another world, maybe it would have worked out. In different circumstances, as different people, then maybe, just maybe, it would have played out easily and smoothly. However, it wasn't possible then, and it never would be, because of who they were. Even at the moment that they met, they may have felt something, something that was far beyond their knowledge, but they ignored it. They ignored it because they both strived for power more than the make-believe of love.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed your One-Shots! I had a lot of fun coming up with and writing them. Oh! I forgot to put this in the information (and I'm going to go do that now), but I will also do Yaoi or Yuri pairings. I don't mind it, and I don't care if other people do like it. So, if you want a pairing like that, then request it, I'll willingly do it for you.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I couldn't get this out earlier, I procrastinated all winter break, and the first week back in school was more hectic than expected ^^;; But, the good thing is that I was able to get this out. The bad news is that the only was I was able to publish this was because I was sick all day today -_- Wooo... Fun stuff.**

**I hope you all enjoy your one-shots. If there are any spelling, grammar, or any other sort of mistake then please tell me. My sick mind might not have picked out every one .;;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Word: Mittens**

**Pairing: AlxOC**

**Username: kumakumajiro1**

Emily used to regret not owning mittens whenever winter rolled along in Resembool and made the nice countryside shockingly cold. She could still remember the chilling wind blowing against her face and whipping her blonde hair about. It was very hard then not to just run back inside her warm home and hibernate there for the rest of the winter so that her hands wouldn't have to go through that much torture anymore.

Now, though, she didn't mind the cold as much as before, because now she had a better warmth than just cloth covering her flesh. All she needed was his hand gripping hers, and it was as if that small touch could instantly warm her up.

* * *

**Word: Stop**

**Pairing: Not Specified**

**Username: Fullmetal Epicness**

Alphonse could still remember watching as his elder brother drew out the last part of that detailed and sinful circle all those years ago. He could still remember going along with what was happening, when inside he didn't quite know if that was truly what he wanted. True, he missed his mother, very much so, but going on with that transmutation put this sinking feeling in his gut that he couldn't quite place. Not only that, but he recalled having this urge to speak out, to tell Edward something that he didn't know. However, he now knows exactly what he wanted to say, and he only wishes that he had the strength to say it. If only he had told his brother to stop then maybe their lives wouldn't have turned into the jumbled mess that it had.

* * *

**Word: Accidentally **

**Pairing: Royai **

**Username: Rei**

Roy Mustang used to scoff at the very thought of love. He would laugh, shake his head, and thought he knew exactly what love was. It was a delusion of the mind, one that he had seen many men fall into, and then have that delusion thrown back into their faces. Mustang was convinced that he would never fall into that delusion, not even when it was claimed that this so-called love was some mysterious force, and that you had no idea when you were falling into it.

No matter what he kept telling himself, a part of him knew that, accidentally, that Lieutenant was proving his theories wrong.

* * *

**Word: Light**

**Pairing: Alphonse**

**Username: Pumpkin2Face**

Light. That was all he saw before him as he opened his eyes to the new surrounding. Sunlight was beating down all around him, and below him he could feel the reassuring feel of grass against his back. It was nice, a reminder that from now on he would be able to feel it whenever he wanted, as well as everything else. He could now feel emotions, eat, sleep, do everything that that old armored body neglected.

Looking up, his eyes were then met with the sight of proud, smiling faces looking back down at him, one of them being that of his brothers. It was those smiling faces that he would never forget to this very day.

* * *

**Word: Music**

**Pairing: WinryxPaninya**

**Username: NebulaCoyote**

Music is magical in its own way. It can make people dance to its methodical tune, or even make some sing along with its enchanting word. In other ways, it's a way for some to make money and get by in this world, while others use it to just pass the time. For two young girls, however, it was music that brought them together, and they still can't help but smile whenever that tune comes on over the radio. With that tune brings the memories of that one fateful night.

**

* * *

****Word: Death**

**Pairing: Parental!RoyEd**

**Username: RenofAmestris**

Edward dealt with so much death throughout his life, especially in his younger years. It broke him, tore him apart on the inside knowing that some of those deaths had been his own fault. Even when asked about it, he reassured them that it barely crossed his mind, that he kept moving forward, but he knew those words were fake. It haunted him to his very core, and sometimes it made it hard for him to move on.

Even then, there was only one other person he could confide with, and as much as he hated to admit it, the comfort he received from that bastard of a Colonel was nothing short of fatherly. It was at those times that Ed viewed Mustang as an entirely different person.

**

* * *

****Word: Peanut Butter**

**Pairing: EdWin**

**Username: Queen NekoChan**

"Hey Win?"

Winry looked over from her work to the blonde boy standing in the doorway to her workspace. Ed shifted nervously under her gaze, fighting hard to keep his eyes locked on her instead of darting around the room from sheer nervousness. The mechanic cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, before slowly turning back to the metal limb in front of her.

"Yes, Ed?"

It was silent for a moment longer where only the sound of his feet shifting in unease was the only sound. Finally, the blonde drew in a breath and spoke; "Honey, we'd go great together, just like peanut butter and jelly."

Winry froze when those words met her ears, and her head slowly craned to look in Ed's direction. A bright red blush had formed on his cheeks, and the nervous shifting had escalated ten fold. With her heart beating erratically in her chest, Winry couldn't fight the wide smile growing on her lips, nor could she stop herself from getting up and walking over to kiss the peanut butter to her PB&J sandwich.

**

* * *

****Word: Lost**

**Pairing: Not Specified**

**Username: oOSuperAnimeFreakOo**

"Brother, I think we're lost."

"We are not lost, Al," Ed snorts, looking up at his younger brother after an exaggerated eye roll, "I know exactly where we're going."

Al merely sighs at his brothers stubborn attitude. It's the day after the alchemy exam, and after receiving a call from Roy Mustang, the two headed out to go pay a visit to the Colonel. The only problem is that, after they reached HQ, they started having a bit of trouble trying to locate the Colonel's office. It doesn't surprise Al that they're lost, Headquarters is quite large after all, but he knows his brother would never admit to it.

"Brother, can't we just stop and ask for directions?" Al suggests, only to stop when his older, and smaller, brother stopped ahead of him. The blonde turns and glares up at Al.

"For the thousandth time Al, we're not lost! Just have faith in me, okay!" Ed exclaims, flailing his hands a bit.

"I would trust your brothers instincts, if I were you." The two brothers jump, and turn quickly to look at the doorway of one of the many offices. There stood Roy Mustang in all his smug glory. "If you listened to Al sooner, then you could have saved yourself from walking past my office..._eight_ times."

**

* * *

****Well, again, I hope you liked your one-shots. I had a lot of fun writing them.**

**The Peanut Butter one, no matter how corny, is actually my favorite xD It's so cheesy, it's cute x3 **

**I hope to get the next chapter out sooner, but to do that, I need some words to write for ;) Send them in guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes, this chapter is far over-due, and I am extremely sorry about that. I'm receiving far more homework lately than I could have ever suspected, and things at home have been...iffy for lack of a better word. I'm lucky I found time to even finish this, and I was seriously considering putting this project on hold for a while, but I decided against it. So I'll try hard to get the next chapter out quickly, and hopefully it will, especially since things are calming down now.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy your one-shots!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Word: Stronger**

**Pairing: FueryxOC**

**Username: Wrath lover**

Fuery was always the easiest to tease and bug of all the subordinates under Roy Mustang. He was naive, and gullible, which made him an easy target for sexual innuendos or just the occasional prank. However, that all changed one day, when a certain female was placed under Colonel Mustang's command. Immediately, she and Fuery seemed to hit it off, and honestly, Breda and the rest weren't surprised about that. She was sweet, and seemed almost as innocent as Fuery. They were both easy targets for jokes and pranks separately, but together they were stronger than anything.

* * *

**Word: Hug**

**Pairing: Royai **

**Username: Rei**

Almost every subordinate under Roy Mustang's command had at least once before brought up the topic of their Colonel and a certain lieutenant maybe having something together. Each time the topic came up, it was discarded just as soon as it had come up. Each of them decided that either the Colonel would never stop his womanizing ways, or that the two of them just wouldn't be able to last very long as a couple, considering how Hawkeye was usually threatening Mustang with her gun about one thing or another. Their love life most likely wouldn't be much different from their work life.

However, each of their opinions changed one day, when they watched their co-workers from afar one evening. It might have just seemed like a simple hug to other people. To them, they saw how much it actually meant, and how much the two of them seemed to not want to let go.

**

* * *

****Word: Box**

**Pairing: Parental!RoyEd**

**Username: Fullmetal Epicness**

Edward found that most of the days that the Colonel and him spent together were usually spent arguing or shooting sarcastic remarks at each other. Neither of them have ever really seen eye to eye, and it frustrated Edward more than anything when the Colonel would spout his political bullshit and keep himself as the strict, manipulative military man whenever Edward saw him. Some days all he wanted to do was to shove the Colonel in the smallest box possible and send him to another country.

There were times, however, that Edward couldn't help but feel thankful for. Yes, the Colonel pissed the young alchemist off beyond belief some days, and he knew he did the same for the Colonel. Other times, though, Edward was sincerely grateful that it was Roy Mustang who had found him and recruited him for the military, and then being under his reign. Mustang knew his deepest and darkest secrets, and he still hadn't given up on the brothers. He watched over them, helped them with their research, and made sure that they were okay. No matter how much Mustang tried to seem like he didn't care more about the brothers than just more military dogs, Edward knew that Mustang cared them, almost like a father. And sometimes, Edward viewed him as such.

But the two of them would deny it until the end of time.

**

* * *

**

**Username: Pumpkin2Face**

**Word: Clothes  
****Pairing: Royai**

Hands gripped her hips from behind, and soon she also felt someones chest pressing against her back. Riza Hawkeye just stood there, staring out the kitchen window at the hot summer day outside, and resisting the urge to sigh. Roy Mustang smirked at her over her shoulder, opening his mouth to speak.

"No, Roy, I am not too hot and thus I do not need to take off any of my clothes. Nor do I need any help to do so. Now if you excuse me, I need to go do laundry," Riza stated offhandedly.

Roy seemed to deflate a bit at her words, but released her none-the-less. Riza walked away, trying hard to fight down the smile that wanted to rise onto her lips. She knew not to expect anything less from that man, nor should he expect anything less of her. He would just have to wait until that night.


End file.
